


[Podfic]  The Six Steps of Courtship

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Podfic Read by Cleo Calliope [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Case Fic, Courtship, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't hold any love for his omega status. However, that doesn't stop him from going undercover and joining on online dating site to try and find the person responsible for a string of vicious omega homicides.</p><p>It should have been easy, open and shut.</p><p>He just didn't expect to meet an alpha named John Watson.</p><p>And enter the six steps of courtship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Six Steps of Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538393) by [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/pseuds/emptycel). 



> First, this is my first work after a break from online fandoms due to the death of a very close friend a few weeks ago.
> 
> This work dedicated to CJ. There aren't words for how much we miss you, darling.
> 
> Second, I am NOT abandoning 'Pack'. But I've been promising to get this read since before Christmas and I'm still struggling to get back to writing after our loss. I think maybe working on this podfic would help me get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Finally, THANK YOU to Emptycel both for writing a wonderful story that made me actually laugh out loud more than one and for giving me permission to record it. This story is just FUN. I hope everyone enjoys listening to podfic even half as much as I enjoyed reading the original story. :-)
> 
> I am posting the chapters as I record them. The plan is get the story fully recorded by the end of the month.

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Chapter 1 - MP3](http://download715.mediafire.com/ps9dontrqteg/huq7oxoezxm3oun/Chapter+1.mp3) | 00:21:10 | 19.43 MB  
---|---|---  
  
  


### Music

'[Tango to Evora](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xtxs4g_loreena-mckennit-tango-to-evora-cesaria-evora_music)'   by   [Loreena McKennit](http://loreenamckennitt.com/)  
---


	2. Chapter 2

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Chapter 2 - MP3](http://download944.mediafire.com/ril13nz4n1mg/ij2ilb6mvsrwhh3/Chapter+2.mp3) | 00:18:26 | 16.93 MB  
---|---|---


End file.
